Tale of the Slitherlong
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Ash is in Sinnoh, with Dawn. Team Rocket members Cassidy and Butch split up, the former to go after Ash and the latter after Misty, in Cerulean City.  Cassidy possesses a rare Pokemon called a Slitherlong, and Butch performs an act of deceit.
1. Chapter 1

**Tale of the Slitherlong**

**Chapter One**

There was once a day when the Slitherlong were as common a sight as Caterpie. However, a man named Kay Gaskin discovered that a soft material could be made out of Slitherlong skin, and poaching became a common activity. People across the world now wear clothes made from this Pokemon.

A forest that used to teem with Slitherlong was burned down, and all of them are believed to be extinct.

In Cherrygrove City, Butch and Cassidy were lodging at the Macabre Inn. It was summertime, and Cassidy left all her Pokeballs in their room while she went down to the pool to bathe and soak in some sun.

"At last, I get to pull this off," Butch said. "Come on out, Slitherlong!"

A cute puffball emerged, with a microphone in its mouth. It was about to sing.

"No! Not Jigglypuff!" he said, calling it back. He picked up another Pokeball.

This time, a twenty-three foot long snake came out. It was very thin, had a black coat, lime-green underside, a yellow tongue, and red eyes.

Slitherlong was alarmed to see that he was called out by someone other than Cassidy, and he started to use Water Gun.

"What are you doing? It's me, Butch!"

The Snake Pokemon stared at him quizzically. He stopped his attack, but, if looks could kill, Butch would've been a dead man.

"Now, Ditto, I choose you!"

A purple creature made of jelly appeared. It had two small, black eyes.

"Use Transform!"

Ditto obeyed his master, and shortly there were two Slitherlongs present in the room.

Butch went over to his Ditto, and fed it a pink pill. "This will keep you in the Slitherlong form," he said. "Now, Return, Ditto and Slitherlong!"

Shortly the Pokemon were safely back in their balls, and Butch patiently waited for Cassidy's return.

Three hours later, with her hair shiny and orange, Cassidy came in. "So, Butch, we'll soon be splitting to go attack those brats who have thwarted Team Rocket for years."

"Yes, my dear. I'll be going to Cerulean City, and you're going to the Sinnoh region."

"It's the first time we'll be separated since we met. But, duty calls." Cassidy went over to her Pokeballs, and called Slitherlong to come out.

The snake looked melancholy, as if he had lost a best friend. "What's the matter?" Cassidy asked, peering into his jewel eyes.

Slitherlong was the only Pokemon Cassidy ever really cared about. He was the only one left in the whole world, as far as anyone knew. But it was not just its rarity that caused Cassidy to love it; Slitherlong was the first Pokemon she ever caught, and that made it special. Most of her other Pokemon was stolen, but the snake was genuinely hers.

"He looks sick. Maybe we should wait until Slitherlong feels better before we go."

"And miss our chance? I'm sure all he needs is a little travel," Butch said, twiddling his thumbs.

"I suppose you're right. Slitherlong, return." Cassidy went to pack her things.

Outside in the open sun, Butch and Cassidy shook hands. "Till we meet again," she said.

Twenty days later, Cassidy caught Ash and Dawn off Mt. Erbuus. First, she hid behind a bush until they passed. Then, she summoned Grumpig.

Grumpig was a distant relative to Drowzee. He had a shorter nose and wore trousers, but he also possessed some of the same moves.

"Now listen, Grumpig, I want you to use Hypnosis on those two brats, then follow it up with Dream Eater. Got it?"

The swine Pokemon nodded, and went to carry off its task. Ash and Dawn fell asleep almost immediately, and as Grumpig used his Dream Eater, you could hear the nightmares of Ash Ketchum: "Misty, no, I won't let them hurt you!"

Cassidy approached Grumpig, and watched as green crystals glittered the ground. These crystals represented Ash's energy. Without it, there was no way he could possibly defeat Cassidy in a battle.

Grumpig had finished, and Cassidy ordered him to carry the crystals to a bush, a few feet away. Then she shouted, "Ash! Wake up!"

Pikachu got up first, and used Thunderbolt to arouse our hero, when Cassidy's voice failed to do so. Dawn was shocked as well, and she frowned at Pikachu.

Ash saw his antagonist. "You!" he shouted. "Where's Butch?"

"Um…Ash, will you introduce me to this woman?" Dawn asked him. She admired Cassidy's orange hair, and did not know she was Ash's enemy.

"Her name's Cassidy. She's part of a smarter duo of Team Rocket, and her partner's name is Butch. I wonder where he is."

"Butch is in the process of antagonizing your old friend," Cassidy said. "The water trainer."

"Misty!"

"Yes, her. But you and I have a showdown to worry about. I propose a six on six battle. However, there is one stipulation: you cannot use Pikachu."

Pikachu was alarmed. "Pika, Pika," it said sadly. It tugged on Ash's jeans, trying to convince him to run away.

"I only have five other than Pikachu, so it will have to be three on three."

"Fine, then," Cassidy agreed.

"However, I see no reason in going through with this. Why should I battle you?"

"Because if you don't, you'll never be able to find out what Butch did to Misty. There's no way she can defeat him. You'll also get valuable experience, and your friend there can learn a thing or two."

"Her name's Dawn," Ash said. He thought for a moment. "Okay, I accept your challenge."

"Good." They took a step toward one another. Pikachu groaned.

"I choose Houndour!"

"I select Corphish!" Ash said.

"Houndour, use Smog!"

A hazy smoke barrier filled the area. Corphish was poisoned.

"Corphish, Bubblebeam!"

Houndour attempted to dodge the attack, but it failed to accomplish this task.

"Use Bite!" Cassidy commanded.

Corphish countered with Crabhammer, causing Houndour to faint.

Cassidy selected her second Pokemon. "Manectric!"

A yellow quadruped with blue covering his mouth appeared on the field. He had a crazy hairdo.

"Manectric, use Shock Wave!"

It was a direct attack, and Corphish fainted.

Dawn gasped. She was not used to seeing her hero lose.

"No big deal," Ash said. "For I send out Hippodon!"

"Playing on my weakness, huh?" Cassidy asked, as a Pokemon with a giant mouth and several rows of teeth was summoned to the field.

"Hippodon, Magnitude!"

Once again, the attack was too powerful. Manectric fainted immediately.

"Guess I'm down to my last one. And I choose Slitherlong!"

"What? I've never heard of Slitherlong," Ash said. Dawn pulled out her PokeDex.

"Slitherlong. The Water Serpent Pokemon. Slitherlong is the longest Pokemon ever seen, and it is believed to have gone extinct by poachers who hunted its skin."

"So, you have a rare Pokemon, Cassidy?"

"Jealous?"

"Not a bit. Hippodon, use Earthquake!"

"Slitherlong, Shadow Hiss!"

Earthquake missed Slitherlong by two millimeters. Shadow Hiss lowered Hippodon's accuracy.

"Now, my precious Pokemon," Cassidy said, in a caressing tone, "use Water Gun!"

Slitherlong wrapped its entire twenty-three feet around Hippodon, and looked straight in its face. Then it let out a gush of water.

Hippodon fainted.

"Now I choose my third Pokemon…" Ash began. But he fainted as well, just like his Hippodon.

"It seems I have won," Cassidy said. The energy crystal plan had worked perfectly. Ash could no longer continue fighting, because his mitochondria were zapped of ATP.

Cassidy made as if to step forward, and take all of the Pokeballs belonging to Ash and Dawn, who was a defenseless little chit, but Slitherlong stopped her. He hissed his disapproval.

"What's wrong, Slitherlong? This is what we've been talking about doing all week."

Her Pokemon ignored her. He went to the bush where the energy crystals were hidden, and using his long body, he dragged them over to where Ash was. The crystals fell easily onto their owner, and Ash reawakened.

"Oh, yes, I was battling your Slitherlong. Well, I choose Turtwig!"

But Ash shortly found himself battling another Turtwig, just like his own.

Cassidy blinked her eyes. This couldn't be real, unless…Butch had swapped his Ditto for her Slitherlong!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tale of the Slitherlong**

**Chapter Two**

Butch was proud of his ruse. Cassidy would understand later, he hoped. If not, he could just run away, to avoid her wrath.

He kissed the Pokeball that held Slitherlong. His plan would not fail.

Entering the Cerulean Gym, he pushed his hair back so that he could be presentable. A young lady conducted him to Misty's headquarters.

"There's a challenger, ma'am," she said.

Misty looked at Butch. "Haven't we met before?"

"But of course. I'm a member of Team Rocket."

Misty was appalled. "I won't have any business with the likes of you!"

"Hold it. I'm a challenger just like anybody else, and I just want to earn some badges. Is that so wrong?"

"Of course not. But you better not let me catch you in any of your beguiling tricks."

"Oh, you can trust me," Butch said, although his sardonic smile was anything but trustworthy.

"Fine, then. You shall have your match. Just follow me to the stadium."

The lights were turned on in the gigantic arena, and Misty stepped to one side while Butch took the other.

A referee appeared, and waved her flag. "This match between the Gym Leader, Misty, and the challenger, Team Rocket member, shall commence!"

"My name is Butch!"

"Well, you should have mentioned that before this match began. Now, Starmie, I choose you!"

A purple star with a red center appeared in the water.

"Go, Croconaw!" A biped, blue alligator wearing the kind of clothes you see on the Flintstones, took the opposing side.

_Huh? A water Pokemon? _Misty thought. But out loud she commanded, "Starmie, dive underwater!"

"Croconaw, Bite!"

Butch's Pokemon got a mouthful of iceberg, and Starmie resurfaced.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

"Croconaw, Protect!"

A jolt of lightning was sent towards the alligator, but he had built up a defensive shield, which negated all damage.

"Bite!"

"Starmie, Whirlpool!"

This time, Croconaw was too fast for Misty's Pokemon. It sunk its teeth into it as Starmie was preparing to twirl around. The red star began to wither and beat rapidly, indicating that Starmie was about to keel over.

"Recover!"

Starmie healed itself, and dodged Croconaw's bite.

"Use Thunderbolt again!"

"Protect!"

"Disable!" Misty shouted. Starmie grew a telepathic wing, which connected both Starmie's and Croconaw's minds. It searched out for a move name, and finding it, made Butch's Pokemon forget it. "Now use Thunderbolt one more time!"

"Croconaw, do something!"

But the philistine Pokemon could not think on its own. Starmie's attack struck it down.

"The challenger's Croconaw is unable to battle," The referee declared.

"Come back, Starmie," Misty said, pulling out her Pokeball. "Now for round two! I choose Luvdisc!"

"In that case, I'll use Milotic!"

On Misty's side, there was a pink blob with a short nose, and on Butch's side, the most beautiful Water-type the Cerulean Gym Leader had ever seen.

"Luvdisc, attract!"

"What gender is your Luvdisc?"

"Female."

"Well, Attract is not going to work, then, because Milotic is also female. Now, Milotic, use Toxic!"

"Luvdisc, use Safeguard!"

But Milotic was too quick for Misty's poor Pokemon. Luvdisc was badly poisoned.

"Now use Hidden Power!"

"What's that move?"

"Only the best one ever invented! Hidden Power is unique to each and every Pokemon, as regards to type and strength. For example, two Blastoise might know it, but for one of the Blastoise, it could be Flying-type, and for the other, Psychic. The strengths will vary as well. And my Milotic's Hidden Power is Grass, not to mention that it's the highest strength it can be. So watch what it does!"

Leaves sprouted from inside Milotic. They scoured the ceiling, dancing with the wind, and followed a set pathway. Cutting deep into Luvdisc, Misty's Pokemon appeared to be unable to battle.

"Wow, that was fast," Butch said to himself.

"Luvdisc, get up!"

And Misty's Pokemon struggled to upright itself. It succeeded. "Good! Now use Bubblebeam!"

"Milotic, Hidden Power!"

"Luvdisc, Dive!"

Milotic's attack missed, and Misty's Pokemon sprung from the deep and hit Milotic in its weak spot.

"Use Rest!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! Milotic will get it's health back, while sleeping."

"Luvdisc, use Bubblebeam!"

"Sleep Talk, my friend," Butch said, in a whisper.

Milotic appeared to be mumbling in its sleep. And then Hidden Power burst forth, turning Luvdisc into scrap metal.

"Misty's Luvisc is unable to battle."

"Okay, now for the last one. Go Corsola!"

"Milotic, you did well. But it's your turn, Slitherlong!"

"I've never heard of that Pokemon," Misty said, when the snake emerged from his Pokeball.

"It's the only one of its kind left. Wonderful specimen, isn't it?"

"Did you steal that from somebody?"

"No," Butch said, half-lying. "We caught it, fair and square."

"Well, what are its types?"

"Water, nothing else."

_Why is he using only Water Pokemon in a water Gym? What is his motive?_

"Slitherlong, use Wrap!"

"Undersea is where you need to be, Corsola!"

"Talking in rhymes now, my sweet? But remember, Slitherlong is a Water Pokemon, and he'll just dive after your Corsola."

Butch was right, and both watched as the snake pulled the crustacean Pokemon out of the deep.

"Corsola, use Ancientpower!"

"Slitherlong, you know what to do!"

Huge rocks fell off Corsola onto the snake's back. He used Counter, sending back double the damage.

"Corsola, Recover!"

"Slitherlong, Attract!"

Tiny hearts danced about the field as Corsola fell in love with Slitherlong. But Corsola wasn't the only one developing a crush…

"Now, use Water Gun!" Butch shouted.

Misty found herself tongue-tied; she couldn't order Corsola to do anything.

"Slitherlong, Aqua Jet!"

A stream of water moving at lightning-speed struck Corsola square in the face, knocking it out.

"Corsola is unable to battle. Challenger Butch is the winner!"

"Return, Corsola," Misty said. Then she walked over to Butch. "I guess you've earned this," handing him the Cascade Badge.

"I couldn't take that," Butch said, awkwardly.

"Then what you'd come here for? To break my heart?" she shouted, throwing the badge at him and dashing off.

The precious gem that had so recently left Misty's hands bonked Butch on the nose. And then, the unexpected happened. He bent over to pick up the badge, and went after Misty.

She was running like a gazelle in the moonlight. Stopping before a Pidgeot, she climbed on its back, and it prepared to fly off.

"Wait, Misty! I love you!"

It was uncertain whether or no this injunction had reached Misty's ears. The Pidgeot took flight, and shortly she was out of Butch's view.


End file.
